


It Could Happen.

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Two Drabbles Long Woot, Amusing Synonyms for Horrible People, M/M, Orange-Colored Fascists, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credit goes to Jezebel for some of the synonyms for Mr. Trump.Also I had to go over to Br*itb*rt to find out what Milo wears, which made me feel soiled. I hope you all appreciate my sacrifice.





	

“Oh my GAWRD, Milo,” the seething hernia mass who was also the 45th president of the United States hollered herky-jerkily as each of the strange, tall, lizard-like man’s thrusts pushed him hard into the Oval Office desk. “This guy’s schlong is YUUUUUGE!!”

Milo cowered in the corner, clutching his Brown Rounded Sunglasses by Versace in one damp palm as he sniveled freely onto his Daniel Patrick shirt. “Who are you and how did you get in here, you fugly bastard?!” he wailed. “And why are you raping my Daddy in front of me like this?!”

“I am a supergenius,” the stranger declaimed in a posh British accent, his vocal delivery not in the least impaired by his vigorous rogering of the racist tangerine-colored teratoma splayed out before him. “I can break into any place at any time. And, as for my identity ...” 

He pulled out and sprayed his copious reptilian load all over the back of the man-sized sebaceous cyst upon the desk, yet still managed to retain a few drops in reserve, which he aimed successfully at Milo.

“... I am … _the Dark Cuck Prince!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [Jezebel](http://theslot.jezebel.com/every-description-jezebel-used-for-donald-trump-during-1772372244) for some of the synonyms for Mr. Trump.
> 
> Also I had to go over to Br*itb*rt to find out what Milo wears, which made me feel soiled. I hope you all appreciate my sacrifice.


End file.
